One of the major problems in delivery of effective medical treatment in hospitals is the quality and continuity of patient care. A typical patient, undergoing a serious procedure in a hospital, may easily see five or more physicians during a stay, and also many nurses and other supporting personnel. Maintaining a complete medical record for each patient (“charting”) swallows huge amounts of nursing time without providing any guidance to the medical staff on how to improve the patient's care. The present state of the art in medical care within hospitals makes very little use of the medical record, which is so bulky and awkward that it can only be quickly perused by doctors on their rounds. Such reading of the chart makes it almost impossible to evaluate treatment modalities, or to detect a patient's declining health in time for intervention (before a crisis).
During a week's hospital stay, each patient may see many doctors and many nurses. This makes it extremely difficult to provide continuity of care. Every different caregiver must understand the medical record to give the patient optimum care, but the form and content of present-day medical charting provides no help. Each subsequent physician, whether a consultant or a shift replacement, is ill-prepared by current methods to obtain a correct overall medical status of the patient, thus posing a danger to the continued care of the patient, particularly in the recovery stages after serious operations
For example, an attending physician, while making rounds in a hospital, may stop in on a patient, see that the patient has good color and is sitting up in bed, and thusly satisfied, goes on to his next appointment. However, if that patient had been walking up and down the corridors two days ago, and now cannot get out of bed, there is a problem. The patient may be experiencing a major and potentially life-threatening complication.
The essence of this problem is that, although all the medical information is recorded, it is not easily understood. After just a few days in the hospital, a patient may have twenty or even one hundred pages in their hospital record, including physician progress reports, nursing evaluations, records of vital signs, test results, heart monitoring information, and so on. However, even if every doctor and nurse who saw the patient were fully aware of the material in this record, it would not be enough to allow for the best medical care because it is very difficult to detect trends in such voluminous data.
The result of this arrangement has been to allow a number of patients in recovery, post-operation or procedure, to deteriorate to the point of medical crisis before addressing their problems. This causes a serious drain to the resources of the hospital, and much unnecessary pain and suffering, even death. It is particularly bothersome because many of the conditions that lead to such crises can easily be avoided if the failing condition of a patient were discovered hours or days earlier.
One thing that a few hospitals have done is to employ an Early Warning System (EWS) as a means for deciding whether a patient needs to be transferred to the ICU. Other hospitals have developed a Modified Early Warning System (MEWS). Both existing systems typically use a small number of factors such a pulse, blood pressure, temperature, and respiratory rate. For each factor, a partial score is given, and all of these are then tabulated into a total score, which in turn is expressed as a binary recommendation: whether or not to move the patient into the ICU; no other action is suggested, no other information is obtained.
Such systems determine a patient's need to be transferred to the ICU by providing an emergency alert. However, these systems do not provide assistance to the doctor or nurse in helping to anticipate and thereby avoid medical crises, nor are they helpful to the clinical researcher in evaluating the efficacy of procedures and treatments. They convey no health trend information. Also, they are limited in the number of factors analyzed and thus are not very sensitive to general health conditions. For example, in the above-described example of a patient sitting up and alert in bed, this type of evaluation completely misses the patient's declining health. Because the patient still does have acceptable vital signs, he is not moved to the ICU, and neither the EWS, nor the MEWS, would generate an alert. However, if during the two previous days, this same patient had been walking around the hospital halls, but is now not able to rise from a bed, an important medical decline has happened, possibly one that will lead to a medical crises if not attended to, even though his major vital signs are still acceptable. Our invention addresses these omissions, providing new continual, sensitive tools for improving medical care.